User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/A Wiki Proposal
The following is something I've been working up for a while now and would like opinions and will also publish on SSC for Admins to officially vote. This, is ''not ''a community vote (yet?), but rather a community discussion. Remember, all these are ideas, so do not freak out over it. HERE WE GO...... Dear Admins, Please take this seriously and please let my voice be heard. It would be greatly appreciated. Section1 Firstly, I would like to address that FAOTW has gone inactive. This is something I am rather not happy about and would like to see something more done with FAOTW, and I have some ideas in mind to keep FAOTW back up and running. FAOTW is abbreviated for Featured Article Of The Week. Being "Featured" means it must be very high quality or very popular page users look at! And if it is like that, I think there should probably be a reward of some type, which Im sure we can all figure out, thats not just a banner and front page feature. I believe also that there should be a new rule added to FAOTW to where you may ''NOT ''nominate your own page, but another. Something else that Ive been thinking of adding to FAOTW, alongside it, FAOTY. FAOTY? Section 2 What? Featured Article of the Year. Now, before you go all crazy and bizerk, just read. FAOTY would only be picked from the FAOTW Winners. The system to choosing it I believe should work out something like this: We have different categories for the different kinds of pages that have won FAOTW. Fan Stories, Fan Locations, Governments, etc. This would then be posted on a poll, and depending on how many are in each category, the category can have two polls in which the winner goes on to the next round or something. Then once its down to one page from each category, we would vote which one should win and be deemed "FAOTY" for that year. It would be featured on the front page like FAOTW, but also featured anywhere else possible, like Wiki Activity sidebar and such. And thats that. Section 3 Nextly, there is something thats been on many users' minds. The inactivity of Administrators GenLawrence and Jarod Pillagebane. I feel as if the topic has not been discussed and would like to officially address it. We barely see them every 2 Months and when we do they usually go AFK in chat after awhile. I don't mean to seem like I hate Law or Jar, but in all honesty if you say "I'm going inactive, cya in a few weeks/couple months, I don't see how your fit to be one, since you must be very busy. This to me should be solved. I believe Blastshot, Garland, or Benjamin could be promoted to Admin easily and handle the job well while being active. It is alot more rare to see an admin than usual, especially Step and Kat. And although they are watching and whatever, they have college. They are active enough but still hard to see and also unpredicatable of when they'll say a peep during the week. Jack Pistol is only active on Fridays and Weekends unless on vacation. Which leaves Goldvane and Parax., whom can't always be on as well. I would like to see this be solved as soon as possible. And I am sure other users will agree. Section 4 And speaking of inactivity, I would also like to address the next thing, The Inactivity Policy. By what I said above, I believe it is obvious it needs to be amended and changed so it is more strict on Admins who lack of activity and just don't have the time to be an Administrator. As long as they come back within They continue to be an Admin. Which would then, let them start that time all over when they come back for their 1-3 Days. Any Administrator doing that would seem to be in a way Power Hungry to me. I think this needs to be amended where they are on at least 3 Days a week like Jack Pistol. Activity to me is the real problem with the current Administration and should be fixed. Section 5 Fifthly, as we move on, I would like to suggest some more minor things. I suggest we review the Wiki Policy and make sure it is cleaned up in any way; We should probably look through and do some cleaning of any unnecessary pages and make awareness of any pages that haven't been edited in a while, IF POSSIBLE. And also POSSIBLY set up a template to message the author of the page. I think we should also archive ALL of the SSC after all current requests finish as it is becoming rather lengthy again. Everything below Tama's Examples should be archived I believe so it is a fresh new start for this year as well. Section 6 Sixthly, I would like to suggest an official adoption page for page sin which the authors no longer care for them, or have been inactive for more than a year, a swell as left the wiki. The page I believe should firstly be reviewed whether it's too precious to give away or whether it could use some adding on to. If it were too precious, then Id send to a "Museum" part of the wiki in which it is protected and has a template that it is no longer to be edited. If it isn't too precious and is more of a page that could use work then it would go to the adoption page. I am sure there are some pages users would love to edit to make it a better page to the wiki. Section 7 Seventhly, should the above be approved, I believe we could organize a contest in which could generate some activity and editing seen in the activity. We would most likely, depending on how many decide to enter, divide the pages they all adopt into categories, like FAOTY. I think this could also inspire some activity after words when they get ideas to create more pages and such. Please be sure to look into all of the following, it would greatly be appreciated by many, I am sure. 21:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) PS, Whatever happened to the Ex Post Facto Page Banner? Did we pass it or what? And something to add to it is maybe make a category for those pages..... Category:Blog posts